Sailing away One Shot
by LaurelAvery
Summary: Branching off from New Moon. What would have happened if Edward never called when Jacob was there? Please read and reply!


**MMkay, everyone. First fanfiction using this username. Wow, i haven't been here in a while. Anywayyss**

**This is just one shot branching off New Moon. ~SPOILER ALERT~ it comes from the part where Jacob was about to kiss Bella right before Edward called~**

**after the line "I was still undecided" is when i started writing. before that is actually from the book. **

**Please enjoy. helped me edit. Please check out her work! :) Oh yeah, and i have nothing against Edward and Bella,....i just like Jacob and Bella better :]**

**enjoy**

_

"Bella" he whispered.

I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet! I didn't know if I could do this and now I was out of time to think. I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences…

I stared back at him. He was not _my_ Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me.

Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The Prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for_ other_ kisses; the mundane kind that didn't break any spells?

Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, whom was I betraying anyway, just myself.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face towards me. I was still undecided.

His warm, tan face inched closer and closer to mine. I could feel his hot musky breath starting to puff on my face, making me blink my now burning eyes. Jacobs's strong hand never left my now smoldering face.

This was happening all too fast. It was as if someone hit a fast forward button on the universe. It felt like one moment, we were just simply friends; when everything was easy and carefree. Now he was inches away from my face, his lips strong, but trembling and about to touch mine. The thing that scared me was that I was about to let him. I hadn't screamed, hadn't pushed him off me or even objected. I was like a Barbie doll that was about to be dressed up, not able to do anything about it.

What scared me the most was that I think I was going to let him.

Jacob was now about a centimeter away, his dark brown eyes slid close, as if he was about to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. As if he knew, he was going to live his dream and wanted to cherish it forever.

A pair of warm brown lips tenderly touched mine. Despite how strong Jacob was, I could barely feel his lips on mine for a moment. His touch became more strong and sure after a few seconds. It was as if he wasn't so sure about this himself, and wanted to make sure everything would be okay. Maybe he thought he would break me if he came on too strong.

My eyes fluttered shut.

Jacob's lips were so warm; it was as if I put hot water up to my lips. Hot, but not boiling. I slowly responded to the kiss, his mouth gently opening up mine.

His free hand, the hand that wasn't cupping my sweltering cheek trailed along my side and down to my bony hip. The sudden touch made me jump but the warmth calmed me immediately. His touch wasn't as hard and icy as Edward's had been. His touch was warm, different. It wasn't like leaning into cold stone, it was more… human.

Well, at least mammal-like.

For one of the first times in months, thinking of Edward didn't give me a pang in my chest. No lumps formed in my throat and I didn't feel my eyes prick with wasted tears. I could remember him, the vampire I had loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and not feel anything. I didn't feel; no sadness, no happiness, no regret. I just saw memories run through my head like a slideshow.

My back slid down against the kitchen counter that I was leaning against until I quietly hit the floor. Jacob never flinched, but simply moved down with me, until we were both sitting on the floor. His hand migrated from my hip and went to my back. His forearm wrapped confidently around my lower back and stayed there. His other hand freed my face and ventured to around my neck. Fingers laced through my hair, tickling my scalp.

How much was he enjoying this? How long had he waited to be at this point with me? Did he prepare for the day where we knew that Edward would not come back and start the whole cycle again? Did he feel as comforted by this as I did, as if it was suppose to be this way?

My hands brushed up against his face and curled around his neck, his spiky hair pricking my albino skin. His lips left my mouth and began to slowly venture down my jaw line. He sank closer to the ground and was almost now on top of me as his mouth trailed along now my neck and getting close to my shoulders. I think I felt myself sigh.

"Bella…" he breathed huskily, parting his lips from my skin for a moment. My eyes opened and I stared down at him. Hard but loving eyes met my gaze. His pupils widely dilated.

Giving into emotions, my grip around his neck tightened and I sunk down so I could meet his lips once more. It was heavier; not as hesitant as last time.

I felt burning flesh slide up underneath my shirt and trail along my spine, stopping at where my bra strap was, as if undecided on what to do. What did he have in mind?

My mouth parted from his, and instead of stopping, his went back to my jaw.

"What're you doing?" I whispered, feeling his hand still hovering over the middle of my back, as if weighing pros and cons. He stopped for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" He replied softly, as if trying to sound romantic, but also asking a legitimate question. I wasn't so sure what he was trying to press out of me.

Instead of replying, I went back to his mouth and continued to kiss him again. That must have answered him enough, for he continued.

The rest felt dream like, as if this is what was meant to happen and was waited for a long time to happen. I was finally doing what I probably would never have been able to do with Edward. He didn't cloud my brain anymore. He was now a distant memory that was sailing away in a sea of thoughts.

"I love you, Jacob" I heard myself mutter, breathing slowly.

He gazed down towards me and smiled lightly, closing his benign eyes.

"I always have." He agreed, and continued to kiss me.


End file.
